


One more chapter

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [30]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: Comfortably tangled together in their bed, he and Parad enjoy a manga together instead of a game for once.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	One more chapter

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

**One more chapter  
**

* * *

Nowadays, it's not often that Emu settles down to read a book other than a medical journal but he can't deny that it's a nice change of pace. Compared to his age group back in high school, Emu's manga collection is a great deal smaller than his games, which, he supposes isn't that much of a surprise all things considered. But after years of being surrounded by games and medical journals, Emu has to admit, picking up a manga again (a Shounen series that a patient recommended) feels pretty nice. In fact, it's the kind of story that leaves you wanting for more. The fascinating characters, combined with the mangaka's compelling plot weaving and drawing, it's a rare and wonderful treat.

Best part? He gets to share it with Parad.

They're comfortably tangled with each other in their bed and for once, they're _both_ absorbed with a manga instead of a game. The only sounds within the bedroom are the turning of the pages, with the occasional exchange of languid kisses. Thankfully, it's been an incident free week so he and Parad have had more chances to relax and cuddle.

With, or without clothes on as it is.

Tonight is one of those nights where they like to unwind after a long shift and heated lovemaking, to just lie together in the warm quiet. Time ticks. Chapter after chapter they consume as they enjoy the world the mangaka has laid out for them, while mentally expressing their thoughts and opinions through the bond.

How precious these quiet moments are, that Emu is reluctant to sleep.

...But it's late and they both need the rest.

Reluctantly, he raises his head from where it was lying on Parad's chest, about to suggest that they call it a night before feeling his breath stuttering right out of him.

The light from the bedside table is giving off a warm glow, wrapping around Parad like a halo. The sight is almost like something that came out of a dream and Emu is forever grateful that it isn't. Even though it's been three years since Gamedeus and Cronus' defeat, there are still times that he has to reassure himself that it _isn't_ a dream— that Parad is here with him; alive and safe and home. That what he shares with Parad is real and true.

That the life he's blessed with isn't the work of his lonely mind trying to fill his gaping heart caused by the extraction.

Emu has to take a moment to gather his bearings because that's a part of him that he's struggled with all his life. People leaving and him, always putting people at arm's length. Close enough to offer help and comfort but far enough that he won't get too attached when they leave. Emu hates it but, he's always been afraid to reach out lest he'd be left in the cold and empty again.

Yet, here Parad is; lying comfortably against him and not just sharing his bed but, his heart, his life— his _soul_ with Emu too. Literally.

And Emu is blessed enough to not just have all of that in his life— he gets to _keep_ them. Goodness, he's blessed enough to keep Parad in his life with the promise of forever between them; a fact that Emu believes in more and more for each passing second in their lives. Over the years, he's learned to accept that Parad will always reach back whenever Emu reaches out for him and knows that without a doubt, he can finally allow himself to hold on without fear.

Noticing his stare, Parad turns his head to him and for a moment, Emu has to fight to the sudden rush of emotions because Parad is smiling at him, soft and happy but, most importantly though?

Parad is _real._

The bugster's eyes are warm and loving as Parad tilts his head in question, causing soft curls to sweep across his face. This is the person Emu loves; the one who calls Emu his home and has allowed him to do the same. He is so far gone and in love with Parad that at this point, he can't understand why he didn't reach out to the bugster sooner all those years ago. So much hurt could've been avoided back then if he did and considering their complicated past, Emu knows that they're _very_ lucky to even reach to where they are now.

That's why before he can stop himself, Emu leans over to press his lips against Parad's in a kiss; reveling in the taste of _home_.

Parad makes a surprised sound underneath him but quickly wraps an arm around his waist to bring Emu closer until their bare chests are flushed together; hearts faithfully beating in unison.

Once they pull back, Parad gives him a lazy smirk. "You want another round?"

"In the morning, definitely," he says, almost regrettably. He's deliciously sore and so very full; any more and he'll pass out. Not that he'd _mind_ of course but, still. "Sorry. It's...how you're _with me_ and that this— _us_ is real. It just makes me want to kiss you, y'know?"

Smirk softening into a smile, Parad kisses him then nuzzles their faces. "I _do_ know. It's the same with me whenever I look at you."

"Is that why you like sneaking in kisses even when I'm on my shift?" Emu asks with a breathless laugh, carding a hand through soft curls.

Sheepish, the bugster shrugs with an embarrassed smile. "I can't help it! You're gorgeous when you're in your element, Emu."

Blushing, he sputters at the compliment which has Parad snickering with a fond glint in his eyes. Goodness, how in the world did Emu get so lucky to have this gorgeous creature in love with him? Or that he's allowed to be in love with Parad _back_ for that matter after the mess that happened between them?

"Do you ever feel like wanting a moment to never end?" Emu inquires once he gets his bearings back.

"With you? Always."

Touched, he presses his lips on Parad's forehead then, folds his hands on top of the bugster's chest so that Emu can rests his chin. "Same; especially right now— you, me and a good manga. Or a good game, I'm not picky."

"Don't forget sated and naked," Parad sing songs with a leer.

Emu laughs. "That too."

"Well," Parad begins, brows furrowing in thought. "We can stay up for a little while longer, right? I mean, one more chapter wouldn't hurt."

"One more chapter," he agrees, reaching for the manga that lay forgotten at the side before passing it over to Parad. Emu then snuggles into his Other's side and enjoys that he's in the arms of the person he loves most— and that for this moment, they can just _be_.


End file.
